superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: Playtime Toons Credits (1991)
"Happy Birthday Hamton" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Art Leonardi "Fit to Be Toyed" Written by Paul Dini Directed by Art Leonardi "Strung Along Kitty" Story by Sherri Stoner Written by Charles Howell Directed by Byron Vaughns Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Sherri Stoner Story Editor Paul Dini Theme by Bruce Broughton Music by Ron Grant Albert Olson Additional Music by Mark Watters Musicians Bryan Pezzone - Piano Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist Casting and Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Charlie Adler as Buster Tress MacNeille as Babs Cree Summer AS Elmyra Joe Alaskey as Plucky Don Messick as Hamton Kath Souci as Fifi Frank Welker as Furrball Danny Cooksey as Montana Max Storyboard Albert Demello Flamarion Ferreira James Fletcher Quintin Henson Ken Mitcheroney, Jr. Chris Osuki Patricia Wong Timing Direction Charlie E. Downs Jeffrey Hall Constantin Mustatea Thomas A. Ray Thomas G. Ray Layout Supervisor Greg Reyna David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Jesse Cosio Paul Fisher Ed Haney Jennifer Lerew Terry Mullen Charles Visser Joe Banaskiewicz Daniel Delavega Kevin Frank Leland Hartman Robert McKnight Eduardo Olivares Jay Won So Model Design Terry Mullen Background Color Design Michael Lowery Brian Sebern Eric Semones Daniel Wong Kathryn Yelsa Key Background Design John Koch Background Layout Ernie Guanlao Warren Marshall Leandro Martinez Alex McCrae Charles Pickens Martin Strudler Animation Checking Supervisor Marina Cappas Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummett Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Series Character Design Ken Boyer Alfred Gimeno Series BG Color Styling Brian Sebern Main Title Animation Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co. Main Title Performed by Charlie Adler Joe Alaskey Tress MacNeille Don Messick Color Key Bunny Munns Model Mark-Up Jean Du Bois Gina Evans Lisa Leonardi Valerie Walker Ink and Paint Kim Dahl Dawn Dunlop Staci Gleed Robin Kane Kathlyn Kephart Eric Norberg Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor [Gall Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Denise Whitfield Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck C.A.S. Music Editing Patricia Carlin for Triad Music, Inc. Dialogue Editing Mark Keatts Aaron King Sound Effects Russell Brower Matt Thorne Post Production Facilities The Post Group SoundCastle/Postmodern Voice Recording Studio Weddington Studios Harry Andronis, Engineer Jeff Sliney, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Production Administrator Glen Gagnon Production Assistants Bret Babos Kathryn Page Paul Trandahl Music Coordinator Ken Ross Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Amblin Story Editor Doug Wood Overseas Animation Supervisor Dev Ramsaran Animation Services Akom Productions Co. Nelson Shin, President Production Manager Paul B. Strickland Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Congratulations!: You Have Just Wasted a Half Hour of Your Life! Production Executives Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1991 Warner Bros. Inc. All Rights Reserved. IASTE "Tiny Toons Adventure" The Tiny Toons Adventures characters, name, and all releated incicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution